The Missing Diadem
by Ginnyfanfreak98
Summary: RAVENCLAWS DIADEM: STOLEN OR DESTROYED! This book is based on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and its epilogue!


The Lost Diadem

"Hurry up! You'll be late."

"Sorry Mom."

"Bye.

Ginny and Harry Potter kissed their children goodbye as Albus, James, and Lily

Potter hopped on the Hogwarts Express.

"Will you write us? Lily asked in a very scared voice.

"Of course." Said her mother while trying to comfort her. "Get on. It's about to leave."

You probably think that these children are normal kids going to their boarding

school. Well, you're half right. These kids are going to a boarding school, but it's a

wizardry school. This school is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

These kids are wizards. Yes. Wizards with wands, spells and broomsticks.

Let me tell you about the Potter family. Harry Potter, Lily, James, and Albus's

Dad, is a famous wizard. When Harry was a baby he almost got killed by an evil wizard

named Voldemort. Since everyone knew Harry they all wanted to be friends with Albus,

Lily, and James. But the Potter children had their own friends/cousins: Rose and Hugo

Weasley. Rose and Hugo Weasley were the Potter children's cousins. Ginny, the Potter

kids Mom, is Ron Weasley's, Hugo and Rose's Dad, sister. Hermione, Hugo and Rose's

Mom, Ron and Harry all went to Hogwarts and were in the same house: Gryffindor.

All five of the children sat in the same compartment on the way to Hogwarts.

"So. How was your summer?" Hugo asked Albus and James.

"Oh, You know. The usual. Albus started. "Played Quidditch. Went shopping."

"Write Jeanette." James butted in. "All he ever does is talk about her in his sleep." James added.

"Wait. How do you know? Rose asked.

" Well, Mom's pregnant again, so James and –

"AUNT GINNY'S HAVING ANOTHER BABY?!" Rose exclaimed in shock and

excitement.

Since they were intensely in to their conversations the hadn't realized how much

time had flied. They were almost at Hogwarts. They heard the announcement about

putting on their robes. They quickly changed and cleaned up their mess.

I can't believe it." Hugo said in amazement. "We're here."

"It feels good to be back." Lily agreed.

When they got in Hogwarts, they had to sort all the first years into houses. The

Potter and Weasley children were in Gryffindor. They had sorted in previous years.

When the sorting was over the feast began. The food appeared as fast as lighting.

It was delicious. Once they were done everybody wanted to just go to sleep but their was

still something left. Dumbledore's Speech.

Dumbledore was the headmaster at Hogwarts. A headmaster is like a principal.

Every year Dumbledore makes a speech in front of the whole school. The speech is usually about the rules at Hogwarts. This year, it was a little different.

"To wrap things up," started Dumbledore, "You are not, I repeat not, to be seen in

the fourth floor corridors. If Mr. Filch or any of the Hogwarts staff see you there, you will

be on a plane faster than you can say Hogwarts Express. Do you understand?"

Dumbledore asked as everyone nodded. "then off to bed. Go along. I expect to see you

bright and early tomorrow for class." Groans came from the students as they went off to

bed.

Lily and Rose cheered as they saw snow fall from the sky.

"What the heck?" James asked walking down the stairs from the boys dormitory.

"How can you yawn at an exiting time like this?" Rose said pointing her finger at them.

"How is this exciting? It's not like you've never seen snow before." James said.

They had been at Hogwarts for four months now. They couldn't believe how fast

time had flied. It was two days until Holiday Break. They were so exited that they barely

slept.

"I hope Grandma doesn't send us sweaters again." Hugo told the rest as they sat

down for breakfast. "They make me –" Hugo was cut off by owls as they swooped down

with the mail. The Potter and Weasley children all got copies of the Daily Prophet. It exclaimed that someone had broke into Hogwarts and took something.

"Wait. Don't you think Dumbledore would have told us about this?" James asked in a curious voice.

"If you have gotten a copy of the Daily Prophet, then you have a heads up on

what I'm about to about. Last night someone broke into Hogwarts and went to the fourth

floor corridor and took something. Took something very powerful. That powerful thing is

why I didn't want anything or anybody to go up there. " What Dumbledore said next put

everyone in shock. "This person was a Hogwarts student."

"Well that answers my question." James said in shock. Rose was the next one to talk.

"I bet it was Scorpius."

"Rose." Hugo said in shock, "Don't accuse people. You don't know if it was him.

"It could have been anyone, even me."

"It was you?" Rose asked in confusion.

"No. It was just an example."

While on Christmas break the children tried to figure what was on the fourth floor corridors. When they thought they were correct they would write a letter to their parents. This is one that Rose wrote to her parents:

Dear Mom and Dad,

We figured out what's in the trapdoor. It's Ravenclaw's diadem. Reply soon.

-Rose

The next day Rose received a response they had all been waiting for. It was from her parents:

Dear Rose,

How did you guys figure out? Don't tell anybody. I change my mind. Don' tell anybody except Dumbledore. Immediately. Try to figure out who it is. I have talked to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry.

With loads of love,

Mom and Dad

James grabbed the letter out of her hand and the rest of them read the letter. "I can't believe it." Lily sighed with pride. "We did it. We finally did it."

"Did what? Asked a familiar voice behind them. They turned to a pale faced Scorpius Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Rose said in a sassy voice.

"I'm sorry baby Are you mad at me?" Scorpius said in a baby voice.

"This is why I get good grades." She told Scorpius. "We are in the same grade." She said the last sentence very slow. Do you think I'm dumb?"

"Kind of." Lily whispered to Roes trying to hide back snickers.

"Huh? What did you say?" Scorpius said in a pushy voice.

"Nothing." Lily stated to move back but accidentally bumped into a student carrying three pitchers of chocolate milk. Immediately after she bumped his arms, the chocolate milk went flying.

"Just my luck." You probably already know what happened. The milk that the kid had in his hands. Yes. It spilled all over her. Brown, sticky, chocolaty milk on her, once called, clean, white shirt. "Ugghh." She was so mad. "Don't even think about laughing." Lily told the boys as she went to change her shirt.

On her way up to the Gryffindor common room, she saw someone lurking around the stair case. She gasped when she figured out the kid was on the staircase that led to the fourth floor corridor. Oh great, she thought, I'm going to have to stop this kid from making a fool of him or herself.

"Hey." The kid on the staircase looked at her puzzled. "Yeah, you. You're not supposed to be up there . That's the fourth floor corridor staircase."

"I'm not stupid." The kid, who now she realized was Scorpius, yelled back.

"Scorpius! I knew it." Lily ran as fast as she could to the Great Hall to get her relatives.

"It's, It's." She was so out of breath she could hardly speak.

"It's what?" Rose said trying to help her. When Lily finally got her breath back she said what she was meaning to say.

"It was Scorpius. He stole the diadem."

"How do you know?" James asked.

"I saw him on the stair case leading to the Fourth floor corridor. We have to get him."

James broke out into a mad dash and the rest followed. By the time he got to the top of the staircase Scorpius was around the corner and out of site.

"Ok, we need to catch him so we'll split up! Albus ,you go to the Great hall and tell Professor Dumbledore. Rose, you go and spy by Slytherin common room. Don't get caught!!! Hugo, you go outside and watch the grounds. Lily, you go look through some old spell books to find a stunning spell and the full body bind spell and as for me, I'm going to fight!" James read off the list of "to do's that he had come up with off the top of his head, he always liked to be the one in charge.

As James passed a big window he looked outside and was filled with joy. The grounds were blankets of glitter. The grounds had been covered with it's first snow of the year!

Something caught James out of the corner of his eye. It was a black and green robe going around the corner…..a Slytherin robe. It was Scorpius. He dashed as fast as he could down the corridor when he ran into Professor Snape…..his least favorite teacher.

"Why the rush?" said Snape in his low, cold creepy voice "Are you perhaps getting into trouble-"

"Have you seen Scorpius?!?!" exclaimed James, not giving Snape the chance to finish his horrible lecture.

"Yes, he said he was off to protect some crown" said Snape coldly "But it is none of your business what other students do and don't do at this school Mr. Potter!! 50 points from Gryffindor!"

James didn't care about the points he had just lost for Gryffindor. He needed to stop Scorpius from destroying the Diadem. Oh great. That talk with Snape slowed him down. Scorpius was nowhere to be seen. This was going to be tough.

Wait what was that. Out of the corner of his eye, James had seen Scorpius. He was running down the stairs. Of course James ran as fast as a cheetah down the stairs to catch Scorpius. James heard a big thud and saw Scorpius in a full body bind.

"Wow. Who did that?" James asked himself still in confusion. He walked down the rest of the stairs and turned to see his own sister Lily.

"It was me. I did what you asked."  
"That was perfect timing. I thought I was going to lose him. You saved the day."

Well, what are we doing talking. Pick up the Diadem and let's go to Dumbledore."

James picked up the treasure he had been looking for. Right after he picked it up lily and he made a bolt for the Great Hall. It was all quiet as they ran through the door. Since Albus had already told Dumbledore everyone already knew. Dumbledore and Albus greeted them at the entrance.

"So. Did you get it?" Albus asked in excitement. James lifted the Diadem and the great Hall rose with applause.

"I am happy and proud of you five." The rest of the crew had come back to the Great Hall. "One hundred points for Gryffindor. Each"

"Five hundred points. That's a lot. Thanks." They were all in shock.

*** * * * ***

The rest of the year was all just great after that. Scorpius was temporarily expelled. James, Lily, Hugo, Rose and Albus were all given special recognition and had their own shelf in the trophy case…..right next to James', Lily's and Albus' dads and grandpas seeker trophy.

Snape was as well temporarily prohibited from entering the grounds for assisting in steeling the Diadem and swore if he ever laid eyes on those five again he would--- well…never mind that.

After nine short months James, Lily and Albus had a new baby sister named Luna…….named after there dads best friend. Before they knew it the Hogwarts express pulled back into the Kings cross station to take a load of tiered wizards home for the summer holidays.

Page 11


End file.
